Summer Rain
by Nibzo
Summary: When Misha gets to heaven to finally become an angel, something goes wrong. She returns to Earth to start a new life as a human. If you want a better summary, read the story inside.


I finally know the ending to the Pita-ten manga series. I was bawling like a baby when I read it; it was so moving, so sad. And yet, it makes number two on my manga ending list, with Zodiac P.I. in first, and Tokyo Mew Mew far behind the two. Its about Zodiac 56, Pita-ten 44, and Tokyo Mew Mew got a zero because I hated the ending. Enough babbling, this is a little mini-story about what happens after Misha goes to heaven.

I do not own Pita-ten.

"Misha finally passed her angel exams! Lets party!" shouted Sasha. Misha sat down, disappointed. Even though she was only supposed to be happy because Kotarou found happiness and she nudged him in the right direction, she was not very happy. She tried not to let it show.

"And Misha; I have a gift for you! We are going to go down to Earth tommarow to do some patrolling. And I bought you an angel cam; you can take pictures of things from the mortal realm. And you can even take a picture of your beloved Kotarou-kun," Sasha ended. Misha lit up. A trip to Earth would do her some good. "Besides, its summer and summer is one of the best times for angel's to do some assignments," Sasha added.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Alright Misha, your job is to go to the town that is about 2 minutes from Kotarou's town. It's through the woods. Think you can manage babe?" asked Sasha the next day. Misha lifted her hand up to her head military style. "Rodger Dodger," she replied happily. Misha headed the opposite direction from Sasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"These words are really weally big," Misha said to herself. Unknown to her, a demon had come up, a demon that stole angelic powers from wandering angels. Even though Misha wasn't wandering, she would do to him. The demon disguised himself as the thing Misha loved to get her to come to him; Kotarou. After the disguise was set, he called her name. "Misha! Misha, over here!" he yelled.

"Kotarou-kun!" shouted Misha excitedly. "What are doin in the woodsy, su?" she asked. The demon's disguise was working; he was close enough to start the draining process. He wrapped his invisible claws around Misha, squeezing her powers out. Sweat came across Misha's face, and she screamed. No one would hear her…..

"Misha!" shouted her sister worriedly. The demon saw Sasha. He could handle weaker angels, but not Sasha. He dropped the powerless Misha on the floor of the woods. Misha was knocked out cold and the demon got away. Sasha was too distracted by Misha's state to worry about the demon anyway. Angels couldn't die again though; two things could happen to Misha. If it was really serious, she would disappear. But if it wasn't that bad, and they found a way to at least keep her alive, she would undergo changes that altered Misha's dream of becoming an angel.

Misha woke up slowly. Her eyes opened half-way, and she saw Sasha's blurry figure. She also thought she saw Kotarou-kun, and she called out to him. Sasha looked disappointed. "Misha! I can't believe you; you can't even fend off a pathetic demon who feeds on angelic powers." Sasha sighed. "Well, the good news is, that you will live. The bad news…..is that the demon sucked out all of your angelic powers….which means….you are just like Kotarou before you got rid of his ability to see angels…you're human now."

Misha was happy and depressed at the same time. On the bright side, she would be able to see Kotarou again. And stay with him. The bad news was that her dreams were shattered; she would never become an angel until she died in the mortal realm. "Please…..please Sasha-chan….don't leave me all aloney wone, su!" begged Misha. Sasha sighed. "Sorry babe…..but I can't do anything."

"Then please….send me to the human world….but can you…can you get rid of my ability to see angels as well…….please Sasha-chan….do me this one last favor wavor, su," she asked emotionlessly. Sasha thought for a minute. "I…I guess...well…after this, you won't see me again….so…good-bye sis," she whispered as she pointed out her wand. She muttered some words and Misha's ability was gone. Misha tumbled into a vortex to the human world.

"Where….am I, su?" Misha asked herself. Her back burned. She wondered what was wrong. Now that she was human, she needed a job, and a place to live. As fate would have it, she was dropped by the vortex in front of the apartment building she used to live in. She walked to the desk up front.

"Excuse me sir, su?" asked Misha politely. He put down his paper. "What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Well…I was looking for a room here…do you have any open wopen, su?" asked Misha again. The man clicked a couple buttons on the computer. "Ah, yes; we have a room open next to the Higuchi's. Would you like to check it out?" he asked. Misha's heart beat wildly. She was going to be living next to Kotarou again!

She took the key from the assistant. "Thank you, su!" she said as she ran up to the room. She remembered where it was, and she wanted to get there quickly.

She didn't go to check out the room. She went to see Kotarou. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Misha was going to give up, but then, Shino answered the door. "Onee-chan!" she called out happily at the site of Misha. Shino jumped onto her for a hug. After hugging, Misha let go.

"Shino, do you know where Kotarou-kun is, su?" Misha questioned. Shino smiled. "Onii-chan is at school!" she replied.

"Oh man!" thought Misha as she walked down the hall. She remembered what the room looked like, so she took it. Now, she had to look for a job. She was just about to give up, when…..

"Oh….lookee! Someone's lookin for someones to hire, su!" she exclaimed outside the restaurant. It turned out to be none other than Ten-chan's uncles place. She went inside, and after an hour of interviewing, the Help Wanted sign came down from the window, and Misha was going to be starting two day from then at Tri-Cot.

It started to rain earlier into the evening. Misha had gone over to Kotarou's again, but he still wasn't there. So aftger thinking about it for a bit, Misha decided to go find him.

She searched almost everywhere. Except Kotarou's school. So she headed over to the school, but she heard noises over toward an alley over by the school. She looked into the alley to find Kotarou being mugged by total strangers. "I'LL SAVE YOU KOTAROU-KUN, SU!" she shouted, waving her arms wildly in the air running toward the punks that were beating him up for money.

Obviously, the punks were freaked out. They ran away, thinking Misha was psychotic. Kotarou had a couple bruise and cuts, but was fine. The rain came down heavier, and Misha wished she had wings.

"Summer rain, huh?" Kotarou muttered.

"Kotarou-kun! Don't waste yours energy, su!" Misha panicked. Kotarou laughed. "Su…..you sound just like a friend dear to me…..but she's gone now……"

Kotarou's eyes closed. "Kotarou! Kotarou!" she shouted. Misha started to cry with the rain that fell from the sky. "What am I going to dos, su?" she asked no one in particular. A half-dead Kotarou lay in her arms.

"Poor Misha," said Sasha, from above. "I don't know how I could help her. I can't make the rain stop, and I don't know how to transport them to safety. Ugh! This is totally not cool!" she muttered.

"I…..i will help you Kotarou-kun, su!" Misha said. She grabbed Kotarou with all her might and picked him up. "Man, Kotarou's been growin' a whole lot, su!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking all the way back to the apartments in the rain, Misha came back drenched. Kotarou was still knocked out, and she continued her journey up the steps. Sasha had been keeping a close eye on her, making sure Misha didn't drop Kotarou or drop dead herself. Mish headed up the steps, sweat on her forehead. "I won't give up! I won't resty until Kotarou's all better," Misha thought. As an angel, Sasha could hear Misha's thoughts as if she were talking. "So this is what drives her," Sasha commented. She turned around. "Love this powerful……if anyone can do it, it's Misha." She disappeared back to the heavens.

"Finally!" Misha shouted, reaching the door. She gently set Kotarou on the floor and reached for her key. But her key was missing. "WHAT?" Misha yelled. She searched every pocket she had, but she couldn't find the key. "I'm doomed, su," moaned Misha, falling to the ground.

"Onee-chan, is that you?" a voice came from down the hall. Misha looked up and smiled to see Shino standing before her, looking awfully upset. "Shino! Boy am I glads to sees yous, su!" Misha sighed, relieved. She picked Kotarou back up with all the strength left in her. Shino quickly scurried back inside and pulled out the mat. About 16 feet into the room, Misha collapsed, dropping Kotarou, who landed on the mat.

"What's wrong with Onii-chan?" asked Shino. Kotarou's head had been hit by the thugs, as well as his left arm and chest. Not to mention, he was dead cold from being outside so long. Misha put her hand to his head and felt how chilly he was. "You a Mr. Chilly Willy, aren't you Kotarou, su," Misha commented. She cuddled up next to Kotarou, squeezing him with all her might. "In that case, I'll make you all nice and roasty toasty, su!" she exclaimed.

Shino let out a big yawn. Misha glanced over. "Maybe you should go to bed Shino; you look awfullies tired, su." Shino nodded, and whispered, "Please get better Onii-chan."

In Kotarou's head, his conscience was fully awake. "Ugh, what happened….that's right, I was getting thrashed by those guys!" Kotarou remembered. "I remember……I heard a girl….who sounded just like Misha……and I was so cold……but now I feel….so warm."

Kotarou opened his eyes. He felt like he had been hit by a truck and that maybe he had gained some weight. "Wait….gained weight? How do you gain weight by being attacked?" wondered Kotarou. He looked over to see the girl clinging to him for dear life. She was whispering something. "Kotarou….please wake up."

"Woah, how did I get here!" Kotarou thought. He carefully tried to get up, but the girl was clinging to him like moss on a tree. Since he was stuck, he got a better look at the girl. He turned her over……

"MISHA!" exclaimed Kotarou. Misha's eyes opened slowly as she gazed into Kotarou's eyes. "Oh, hello Kotarou-kun. Get a good night sleep, su?" She coughed and let out a little sneeze. "Misha…..you have a cold…..did you…..did you save me from those thieves?" Kotarou asked. Misha nodded her head. Kotarou couldn't think of what to say, so he embraced her.

"Misha……why are you down here…..i thought……I thought….."

"I was an angel…..and then the baddy-bad demon…..he took it all away….the whole kit and caboodle, su," she said. Kotarou closed his eyes as he hung onto Misha tighter. "Misha….you're back…..I'm so happy." Misha held Kotarou close to her body, holding him like she had never held him before. "I missed you too, Kotarou-kun, su!" she cried. Tears of happiness rolled won her face. "I knew one day I would get another chancy-wance of being a angel…..but I never ever thought it would get a number two chance with you, su!"

"Misha….i feel wet……am I bleeding?" Kotarou asked. Misha let out a giggle. "You were in the rain, silly willy, su. I put some bandages on you, but there was one place I couldn't get," Misha said. Her face wasn't far from Kotarou's when she gently placed her lips on Kotarou's, giving him a kiss.

"Does it hurt su?" Misha asked. Kotarou shook him head for no and Misha's smiled widened. "Good," she exclaimed, pressing her lips on his again, this time harder and with more emotion. Kotarou responded as he deepened the kiss, clinging to her.

"Misha……thank you for coming back…..it makes me feel happy…even with the summer rain, I can get through it with you."

So, what did you think? A fluffy Pita-ten one-shot. Oh, I just couldn't resist. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


End file.
